As shown in FIG. 14, in a liquid crystal display device 189 including a non-light-emitting type liquid crystal display panel 179, a backlight unit 169 that is an illuminator further is mounted. In a case where the backlight unit 169 uses a fluorescent tube 161 as a light source, a lamp holder 191 is used to stably fix the fluorescent tube 161 to a backlight chassis (chassis) 163.
As shown in FIG. 15, the lamp holder 191 includes a clip 192 for gripping the fluorescent tube 161, a support pin 112 that comes in contact with a diffusion sheet 164 and thereby supports an optical sheet group 166 including the diffusion sheet 164, a base portion 193 that supports the clip 192 and the support pin 112, and a hook 194 that is fitted into a chassis opening 163H on a bottom portion 163B of the backlight chassis 163 and thereby fixes the base portion 193 (and accordingly, the lamp holder 191 itself) (the lamp holder 191 is referred to also as a support unit since it supports the optical sheet group 166).
To be more specific, the hook 194 is fitted into the chassis opening 163H from the side of a front surface 163Bf of the backlight chassis 163, which faces the fluorescent tube 161, and thus the lamp holder 191 is fixed to the bottom portion 163B (a reflection sheet 195 also includes an opening 195H, and the hook 194 is fitted also into the opening 195H). The lamp holder 191 grips the fluorescent tube 161 positioned on the side of the front surface 163Bf of the bottom portion 163B by the lamp clip 192 and supports the diffusion sheet 164 and the like by the support pin 112.